Her Memories
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (Fem!Remus) Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump into Professor Lupin's Pensieve
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything you recognize.

I hope you enjoy!

"We really shouldn't be doing this", Hermione said for the fifth time.

"Stop worrying so much", Ron waved her off. "Harry's done this before and he wasn't caught."

"That shouldn't be a reason to do it again, Ron."

"Will you two stop?", Harry interrupted before Ron could say anything else. "Let's just go in and do this."

Harry went first, Ron and Hermione followed.

They landed in the Great Hall, surrounded by tons of students. There was a banner on the wall that said "Class of 1978".

"Where's…?", Harry trailed off when he saw his father, standing next to…

"That's Sirius Black", Hermione whispered.

They got closer to hear what the two boys were saying.

"...is she?", Black was saying, looking around the room.

James shrugged. "Lily's probably gone crazy doing her hair. Again."

Lily Evans - Harry's mother - came over to them.

"Hey", she said, standing on her toes to kiss James.

Harry smiled at his parents.

"Where's Raina?", James asked his girlfriend.

"Slughorn stopped her. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to dissect her yet", Lily replied.

"The Care of Magical Creatures professor probably has", Sirius interjected, watching the doors.

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks, while Hermione was quiet.

"Hey, guys", a new voice said.

"Is that her?", Ron asked, his eyes wide.

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Professor Lupin - Raina - looked beautiful. She was younger, her hair a shade darker than it was in the present. Her face had a few scratches - nothing compared to the scars she had now.

...and she looked happier.

Black out his arm around her and she kissed his cheek.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stunned.

"Lupin dated him?", Harry said in disbelief.

All of a sudden, they felt something pulling them, and, before they knew it, they were standing in Lupin's office again.

"I don't suppose you're here because you have a question about the homework."


	2. Chapter 2

The three students had never heard their teacher use this time of voice before. It was scary.

"Professor", Hermione spoke up. "We're so sorry, we shouldn't have gone in."

"No", Lupin said, motioning for them to follow her to her office. "You shouldn't have."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her and sat in her office.

Lupin didn't sit down.

"Do I have to explain to you that you shouldn't touch other people's property? I'd think you had learned that before."

None of them spoke. Professor Lupin sat down and sighed, leaning forward.

"What did you see?", she asked quietly.

The three best friends looked at each other.

Hermione finally spoke up.

"We saw a - a graduation party. Your's. We saw you, and Harry's parents and…"

"Sirius Black", Lupin finished for her, a dark look in her eyes.

"You saw me with him", she continued. "You saw that we were a - we were together. And I'm sure you're wondering how I could've ever been with him."

They nodded slowly.

"People change", Lupin stood up and put some books away on her bookshelf.

"Do me a favor, and don't look through someone's memories without their consent again."

She dismissed them and they hurried out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Raina made sure her students were gone before she let her tears fall.

The night James and Lily died flashed through her mind.

Sirius...How could you?! They trusted you!

He had tried to calm her down - to tell her it wasn't true.

Raina, please, you have to listen to me. It was -

She wouldn't listen.

What if…?

No, she told herself, Don't think about him. He's not worth your time.

Someone knocked on Raina's door, and she quickly cleared her throats and dried her eyes.

"Come in", she called, her voice just a little bit strained.

It was Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry to intrude, Ms. Lupin, but I've been curious-"

She stopped and looked at the younger witch closely.

"Are you alright?", McGonagall asked.

"Yes", Raina replied, "Of course. How can I help you?"

Minerva didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask.

"I'm afraid there is some...suspicion about whether or not you know the location of Sirius Black."

Raina's heart dropped.

"Minerva, I promise you…"

Professor McGonagall held up a hand to stop her.

"I know. But there are some who are unconvinced."

Raina knew who she meant.

"Should we be worried about him telling someone?"

Minerva shook her head. "Albus made it very clear to him what would happen if word got out. Do not worry about it."

The professor left, and Raina was alone with her thoughts again.


	4. Chapter 4

Raina found Harry outside, and went over to talk to him.

He looked at her and smiled slightly, Raina smiled back.

"Listen, Harry", she said. "I think we should talk about the memory that you saw."

The boy nodded.

"How did you start dating him?", Harry asked.

Raina smiled sadly. "We had been friends - your dad, Sirius, and Peter - since first year when I literally stumbled upon on if their pranks."

"When McGonagall asked who was responsible for the prank, I told her it was Peeves. I still don't know why I did it. After that, we became friends.

"The summer before our sixth year, Sirius realized his feelings for me. I'd known about my own feelings for a while before that. And, one day, your dad gave me a push to tell him. So I did."

Harry was looking at his feet.

"I know it's...crazy", she continued. "Like I said before, people change."

"Do you still have feelings for him?", Harry asked.

Raina was taken aback by the question.

"Love is a strange thing, Harry", was all she said.

Raina rubbed his arm gently and went back inside


End file.
